For signals in the range between 40 and 860 MHz there are current supply means which do not perturb the RF signals.
However, the known means are not satisfactory in the ultra-wide band which ranges between 10 and 1750 MHz and is more and more frequently used.
The invention has for its object to overcome this drawback.